


Mistakes were made - A Guild Wars 2 short smut story.

by Coldfashioned



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfashioned/pseuds/Coldfashioned
Summary: Erin Harrington is a bounty hunter about to arrest a criminal at a bar, but didn't quite expect his entire gang to be there. She obviously has to make up for those mistakes.





	Mistakes were made - A Guild Wars 2 short smut story.

The sun was starting to set on the woods in Queensdale. With the sun so low, there wasn't a lot of light that made it through the thick roof of leaves overhead. It might as well have been night already on the narrow forest road. This made it the perfect time to find Alric Trevor in his favourite inn. The criminal had a large price on his head if he were taken in alive, and Erin had spent plenty of time trying to track him down.

Today was going to be the day she'd earn herself enough to pay off the debt that started to build up with her landlord, and perhaps even a new set of furniture. Most of the money she had went into getting herself some impressive weaponry, after all. She carried her two double-barreled, gold-plated pistols on her hips, and wore her favourite (albeit somewhat revealing) outfit. She liked showing off her slim body with generous curves, since it took a while for everything to start growing when she was young. And it also helped take away some of the attention from the scars on her face, remnants of some bad judgments she made in the past. They were the less attractive marks on her otherwise attractive features. Her large eyes were a bright blue, which you'd expect from a young woman with short, blonde hair like hers. Hair she had tied back into a small, off-center ponytail.

Her fully black outfit consisted of a top that showed most of her lightly tanned abdomen, and even a generous amount of the bottom side of one of her breasts. Around her waist, she had a belt that held both her pistols and an extra piece of cloth that held some spare daggers, just in case she missed her shots. Since the thrill of these kinds of hunts often got her at least a little excited, she had nothing under the short, black skirt she wore. And to finish her look, she was wearing her fairly standard adventurer's black leather boots.

The Drunken Hog Inn laid far off the main roads. No wonder a wanted criminal would go there, since very few people would even know of its existance. That has to be bad for business, right? Erin shrugged her shoulders, and took a deep breath before she entered the old building. It was busier than she expected it to be, with plenty of the rectangular tables taken by shady-looking men. Clearly, Alric wasn't the only criminal that liked visiting this place. Some of the slightly intoxicated men glanced in her direction with narrowed eyes. Erin wasn't quite sure if that was because she wore such a revealing outfit, or if it was because of the shackles that hung from the back of her belt. Really, she could've been there for any of them. It didn't take long for her to spot Alric standing by the bar counter. He was too distracted by his conversation with the man next to him to even look in her direction when she entered. This was going to be even easier than she thought!

Erin walked up behind the broad man and took a quick look over him for anything of note. He wasn't wearing any armor. Just a simple shirt and pants. The only weapon he appeared to have on him, was the dagger that hung from his belt. She took the shackles from her belt, opened them up, and waited behind the intoxicated Alric to get a hand close enough so she could lock it in place.

Before she could make any other move, however, she felt two big, strong hands grab onto her wrists from behind. Her eyes widened in shock and she swore she could feel her heart stop for a very brief moment. Erin glanced over her shoulder to see a tall, broad-shouldered man with a bushy beard and bald head.

"And what do we have here..?" The man spoke with a deep voice. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "A little girl that happened to walk into the Drunken Hog Inn with shackles, and then lookin' like she's tryin' to shackle one of us..? You didn't exactly think this through, did you?"

If her hands weren't held in place by the tall, bearded man, she would've facepalmed for not thinking that this could be the case. Of course Alric would be part of a gang. Of course he'd not wear his armor and only carry a dagger if he was among friends and fellow gang-members. She pulled her lips back in an attempt to show an innocent smile.

"I-.. I don't know what you're talking about... I was just... Inspecting the shackles before I'd order a drink. See if they still work, you know."

The bearded man let out a hearty chuckle. There was no way that sounded at all believable to anyone. He forced her hands closer together, easily overpowering her strength with his own, so that he could hold her wrists with only one of his big hands. With the other, he tugged the shackles from her grasp. The man clasped one side around one of her wrists, before pulling both her hands behind her back, where he clasped the second side around her remaining free wrist. He then nudged her a few steps away from him and nodded his head in approval.

"Looks like the work just fine to me!"

His words were followed by the laughter of about a dozen men seated at the various tables. This little scene had drawn the attention away from their drinks and conversations, and their hungry eyes were now set on her.

"Hey, Alric. I think this bitch tried to arrest you."

Erin looked over her shoulder at Alric, who had already turned around to observe what was happening. She didn't realize before how close she was to the wanted criminal after the bearded man's nudge. He raised a brow and reached out to take hold of her shoulders. Erin didn't try to move away or fight back. She knew how dangerous these men could be, after all.

"Well, well, well... Didn't that turn out bad for you, huh?" Alric said with a grin painted across his features. "The way I see it, you have two options, now. Either we cut your throat and toss you in a shallow grave behind the inn for your honestly insulting actions... Or you show us just how sorry you are for trying to arrest me and thinking these men are dumb enough not to realize it."

"And eh... How do I show you how sorry I am..?" Erin said, trying to maintain the innocent smile as much as possible.

Alric's grin grew wider. He turned her around to face him with one hand, while the other pulled out his dagger. He placed the tip of the dagger at the bottom of her top, right between Erin's large breasts, and dragged the weapon up to cut cleanly through the leather fabric, all the way up to the collar. Her top opened up at the tear, revealing her soft bosom to the man she was trying to hunt. She was reminded they had shackled her by the fact that she tried to cover herself up in a reflex, which was indeed made impossible by her locked hands. A bright blush bloomed up on her features.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out..."

Alright unbuckled his belt, after which he placed one hand on Erin's shoulder to push her down to her knees, something she wasn't going to resist knowing what the alternative was. His other hand pulled down his pants to free his slowly hardening cock. The hand on her shoulder then moved up to rest on her head.

It was very clear what Alric wanted Erin to do next. She leaned in closer under the lightly enforced guidance of his hand, and lapped her tongue across his steadily growing shaft, causing it to grow a little bigger still. Alric furrowed his brow. Clearly, this pace was way too slow for him. He took hold of his manhood with his free hand to hold it up in front of her, and pushed her in closer by force after a quick "Open up".

Erin's eyes widened as his hardening cock was forced deep into her mouth. She gagged only once, her tongue pressed up against the bottom of his savory shaft. She could feel him getting bigger and bigger within the wet warmth of her mouth, slowly pushing into the back of her throat. The men at the tables cheered on as saliva began to dribble from the corners of her mouth. She was about to start choking due to lack of air before he pulled back and allowed her to breathe.

"There we go. Now, you can get the real work done."

That quick breathing break didn't last for long. Once she had taken a few breaths, he shoved his large rod back into her mouth. He didn't push as deep, this time, allowing her tongue to slither across the tip of his cock. She figured it was in her best interest to please him as best as she could. It worked, judging by the fact he tilted his head back in a sigh of pleasure. Slowly, he began to thrust his hips back and forth, pushing his member about halfway into her mouth.

Erin let out a soft moan of her own once the thrusting started. She might even have started to enjoy herself, being bound and facefucked in front of a crowd of horny men, kneeling on a floor sticky with spilled beer and other fluids. This might not be the same excitement as arresting a criminal like Alric, but she was definitely starting to get wet. And she wasn't the only one that was starting to get excited. A quick glance around showed the most of the men at the inn had their pants bulging. There were even a few of them that had already pulled their own cocks out and were stroking them to the sight of Erin being used. One of these few was the man that caught her in the first place. He stood right behind her, his large member in hand, breathing heavily while he looked down at her.

Saliva started dribbling down her chin and onto her large, soft breasts as the pace of Alric's thrusts started to pick up. She could feel his grip on her hair grow stronger and his thrusts go deeper. His breaths turned to soft groans. His cock began to throb, a sign that he was close to his climax, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop. Her mouth was his fucktoy and there was nothing she could do about it. Along with these thoughts, she could feel a drop of her womanly juice run down her inner thigh. She was definitely going to need to give that some attention after this was all over.

"I hope you're hungry, bitch..." Alric managed to say, before he let out a loud groan. His grip on her hair made sure she wouldn't be able to move as he pushed his throbbing cock deep into the back of her throat. She gagged lightly as she felt his hot seed being fired almost straight into her stomach. She let out a moan of her own, being forced to hold her breath until Alric had emptied himself fully. Her mouth was starting to overflow with his cum, being too much to swallow it all, and some of it spilled from the corners of her mouth.

Alric's manhood twitched a few more times, before he finally pulled out. More of his fluids and her drool spilled from her mouth to free it up for a deep breath. She let out a few coughs, after which she looked up at Alric with that same innocent smile she showed earlier.

"Apology accepted..?"

Alric chuckled lightly. He wiped his saliva and cum-covered cock on her cheeks, before pulling his pants back up and ruffling her hair.

"I accept it, but I can't speak for my friends here..." He said as he motioned over to the dozen of men that looked to her with their lust-filled eyes, some more already having their member held in their hands.

Erin gulped, but before she could say or do anything, the bearded man that caught her grabbed her by her hair to turn her around and make her face him. He let out a low chuckle as he positioned his cock in front of her mouth. He was already rock hard, and even bigger than Alric was. She had no choice but to open wide and let the man shove his thick rod deep into her wet, drooling mouth. Even though he was bigger, Alric had already warmed her up enough for her not to gag when his tip connected with the back of her throat.

"Ah... She's a good slut. Maybe we should even keep her."

The bald, bearded man made a few slow movements with his hips, causing his large cock to be fully coated in a layer of her saliva, before he pulled out and forced her up to her feet by pulling her hair. She winced, but had no choice other than to do what the man wanted her to do. He guided her over to sit on the edge of one of the tables, where he took up a spot right in front of her.

"I'm more interested in those tits than those lips, though."

Erin let out a squeak, followed by a loud moan when his big hands found both of her large, soft breasts, and gave them a firm grope. His fingers slipped to her nipples, which he pinched, twisted, and tugged. They now grew as hard as the man's member. He chuckled once again, placing a hand on either side of her breasts, before resting his warm cock inbetween them. He squeezed her breasts together, and began slowly thrusting his hips.

The saliva coating on his large erect manhood allowed it to slide easily between her soft bosom. She could tell he enjoyed himself by the fact that the man had closed his eyes and tilted his head back for a moment. Just as with Alric before, the bald man's pace started to pick up. He spat a glob of saliva onto the slit between her tits to smoothen the experience for them both as his thrusts became rougher, faster. It didn't take much longer before the bearded man reached his climax as well. With a loud groan of pleasure, he thrust his hips upward. The tip of his cock exploded with a spray of his thick seed, splashing against Erin's chin and neck. He pulled back and wrapped his fingers around his shaft, stroking it with aggressive speed. A few more strings of his cum splashed against her skin, this time colliding with her large, soft breasts, coating them in a thin layer of his seed.

The man took a few steps back to admire his handywork and catch his breath while pulling up his pants. He nodded in approval. But then, something caught his eye. He had been so focused on her face and breasts, that he only just now noticed the dripping wet nethers beneath her skirt. A wide grin appeared across his features as he glanced over the other men that had now gathered around the table.

"Boys... I think it's a little unfair if we get to have all the fun. Let's give her a little fun as well."

The bearded man stepped closer to Erin and looked her over for a moment. She could feel her chest heaving in both excitement and fear of what was going to happen next. He took hold of the remaining piece of cloth that held her top together and tore it to pieces, after which he tossed her torn top away like it was a piece of trash. He then reached down to unclasp her belt, and in one swift motion, he pulled away the remaining clothes she had. There she was, seated on a table in nothing but her boots, with her nethers dripping wet, her face and chest splashed with cum and saliva, surrounded by a group of horny men, and her hands shackled behind her back. The part of her that would've thought of this situation as dire was completely overruled by her excitement, at this point. She almost couldn't wait for these criminals to all have their way with her.

Erin didn't have to wait for long. One of the men grabbed hold of her legs and turned her so that he would end up between them when he spread them apart. It was a tall, bald man with a large belly and a cock that could match the bearded man's in size. He spat on his manhood and gave it a good few rubs to lube it up, before he positioned his tip at her eager nethers. Her eyes widened and she let out a moan of pleasure when he pushed his hips forward, sheathing his cock fully inside of her hot slit.

The other men gathered around the table, their cocks hard and ready to go. She could see the drops of pre-cum at the tips of some of them. Not that she managed to observe her surroundings for long, as the intense pleasure of the fat man's cock ramming deep into dripping wet nethers that had been begging for attention this entire time blurred her vision. She could hold back her climax for only a few of the man's rough thrusts, before she arched her back slightly and curled her toes. She closed her eyes and cried out in pleasure. Her inner walls tightened around the large man's cock, which pushed him over the edge as well. He delivered a final thrust deep inside of her, and blew his huge, thick load straight into her welcoming womb. The sensation of her insides being coated in the stranger's seed was accompanied by the warmth of another man's cum as a few long ropes of his jizz splashed across her abdomen.

Only a few drops of the fat man's seed managed to drip from her quivering nethers when he pulled out, since her willing hole was plugged up immediately after by the next man in line, a skinny boy that looked like he had only just reached adulthood. He shoved his member deep into her sopping slit, and wasted no time in thrusting wildly into her pussy like a horny dog that had just found his bitch in heat. Erin was given barely any time to recover from her previous climax, and already felt the next one building up after only a few seconds.

She was not given a chance to let out her moans of pleasure, however, as another man took hold of her hair and forced her to lean her head back and lay down on top of her table. He spat a glob of saliva onto his cock, before placing it at the entrance of her mouth. She opened wide like an obedient fucktoy, and allowed the man to push his large manhood into the back of her throat, essentially spitroasting her between himself and the man between her legs.

Erin's legs coiled around the skinny boy's waist when she reached her second orgasm of many to come. She locked him in place as her inner walls milked his throbbing cock for all of its thick, hot seed. He shivered and let out a groan as he emptied his balls inside of her, mixing with the fat man's cum that was already trapped in her womb. Her nethers already overflowed with seed, which oozed down her buttcheeks and thighs. As she her legs loosened their grip on the skinny boy, and her body still quivered, she could feel two more large loads splash against her bare skin. They covered her large, heaving breasts and her slim abdomen in even more of the criminals' sticky semen.

The man that was violently fucking her face, causing her saliva to dribble down her cheeks, reached his climax as well to the sight of this young woman writhing in pleasure. It was clear he was uncertain of where he wanted to finish, as the first few ropes shot straight down Erin's throat, while he pulled out to spray the remaining once across her face. It gave her a brief moment of time to breathe and let out her soft moans before the next man walked up to shoot his thick white seed across her face as well, some of the strands ending up in her blonde hair. He shoved his spent cock into her mouth, where she eagerly cleaned it with her tongue, suckling the last drops from his tip.

Another man walked up between her legs. He waited for her to finish cleaning the last man's throbbing rod, before he pulled her closer to the edge of the table, an easy task for a man his size. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was a small Norn. He flipped her around so she'd need to stand by herself, and bent her over the table. His huge hands slapped down harshly on her ass, leaving red marks while he spread them apart. He positioned his massive cock at her slit, which oozed drops of seed and her own womanly juices down her legs and onto the filthy inn floor.

The tall, muscular man took hold of the shackles that bound her hands behind her back, and used it to pull her towards himself while he thrust his hips forward. Erin gasped loudly, her eyes widening as she could feel her inner walls stretching to the size of his massive cock. The man took a firm hold of her hips and, unlike the skinny boy, he made slow, but rough and deep thrusts. She could feel her head spinning to the intense combination of pleasure and pain with the huge, throbbing manhood that slammed against her cervix. It left her in a state where she could do nothing but moan and lay flat on the table for as long as she was the muscular man's hole to fuck.

A series of thick ropes of cum splattered against her back as two more men reached their climax to the mere sight of the young woman's abuse and the strokes of their own hands. If the tall man's cock wasn't so overwhelming, she might've felt like a frosted cupcake. Clearly, the muscular man thought his huge rod wasn't enough with how long it took for Erin to reach her third climax. He briefly stuck his thumb in his mouth, before placing it against the young woman's rear entrance, and slowly pushing it inside of her. It had the desired effect. As soon as his thumb slipped into her tight asshole, she lifted her head off the table for another cry of pleasure. Her legs were shaking as her nethers squirted some of her womanly juices past the thick rod that had it plugged. Her body quivered once again, and her inner walls tightened around the muscular man's shaft inside of her. It caused him to bite his bottom lip, and slam his hips into hers with a deep groan. The tip of his cock penetrated her cervix, and shot his massive load of thick, hot seed straight into her flooded, welcoming womb.

She panted heavily, and her slit was left gaping and dripping when the tall man finally pulled out. Erin's body was hot all over, and she couldn't even think straight anymore. Her mind was hazy and her vision was blurred. She didn't notice another man had taken the tall man's place behind her. Disappointed with the gaping hole he found, he decided to go for the other hole instead. A large glob of saliva splashed against her rear entrance, and the man lubed up his hard cock with some as well, before he placed his tip to her tight little asshole.

He pushed inside of her slowly, and started off slower than all the previous men. Perhaps she was a little too tight, but that would slowly fade as the seconds passed by. Even though he was far from as big as the tall, muscular man, it felt as about the same size to Erin due to his choice of hole. Even though she was exhausted, her body was still hit with the waves of pleasure that accompanied the man's every thrust. Thrusts that picked up in ferocity as he got closer and closer to his climax, pushing her to another intense orgasm. By now, her throat was already hoarse from all her moans, causing her to let out nothing more than a squeak while her body tensed up around the man's throbbing cock. He shoved his manhood as deep as he could into her tight rear to reach his own climax as well, releasing his seed inside of her.

The man offered her a firm slap across her ass, leaving another red mark on her tanned skin, before he made room for the last of the gang to take his place. It was an older man that was clearly already about to finish. All that he managed to do was place his throbbing cock between her asscheeks and thrust once, before the tip of his rod exploded to shower Erin's back with his hot, sticky seed. He panted softly as he walked off to get himself some rest.

Now that the criminals were done with Erin, she had some time to recover. To catch her breath and clear her head. As she glanced around the inn, she could see that most of the men that had just used her as their fucktoy had already moved off to their rooms, to rest for the night. It was only Alric and the bearded man that were still up. The bearded man had his arms folded and stood back with a wide grin on his face, while Alric walked up to her with a mug of ale.

"I think we can say your apology was accepted. Now, get the fuck out of here and never show your face again, or we might just keep you around next time."

Alric lifted his mug of ale to pour the contents over Erin's head. A shower that wasn't going to help much in cleaning her. The two remaining men then walked off towards the stairs, headed to their own bed for the night. Erin groaned softly, and tried to stand up from her bent-over-the-table position. He legs were wobbly, but she managed, even with her hands still shackled behind her back. Shit, her hands were still shackled, and she couldn't exactly grab the key from her clothes in her current state. There was only one thing she could do if she didn't want to end up a permanent fucktoy for this gang of criminals...

Erin walked down the dark forest road in nothing but her boots and shackles. The cold breeze made her shiver, but at least the night made sure that it was unlikely she'd run into anyone. Only when she'd get closer to Divinity's Reach would she need to worry anyone being able to see her. Though, the thought of anyone seeing her did arouse her slightly, with her hair wet with beer, and her entire body covered in cum that slowly started to dry up, aside from the seed that still oozed from her moist nethers. She might need to give that some more attention once she reaches home...


End file.
